Jam forever
by sloop3000
Summary: All the lovely JAM moments that we don't get to see on television! A series of drabbles. xX Chapter 12 now up Xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is the beginning of what will hopefully be a very long series of one shots! I plan on updating as often as possible!**

Jules Callaghan sat at her kitchen table, looking through the thick pile of paper that was her mail. Her mailbox was only at the end of her driveway, and she made the effort every day to walk the whole five feet and get it, but with her lack of time, the thick envelopes had accumulated at the back if her kitchen counter.

She sighed as she looked at the repeating bills and flyers and other useless junk that random people sent to her. She skimmed the addresses quickly, moving one envelope from the front of the pile to the back, her slim, nimble fingers moving quickly.

She paused her routine as one envelope weighed a little more than it should; she glanced at the top left hand corner and smiled as she realized just who had sent her the letter.

She tore the top off excitedly and reached her hand in the small white crevice, pulling out the continents.

_Jules,_

_Hi sweetheart, how is Toronto treating ya? Me and your brothers have all been good, although we miss ya like crazy! You know, a phone call wouldn't hurt once and a while. So how is your young gentlemen friend? What did you tell me his name was again? Sam? He better be treating you real good or else he'll have to deal with the wrath of me and your brothers! Speaking of Sam, why don't you bring him down this summer? We're all dying to meet him, we wanna see if he's as nice as you say he is. So let me know what you think about that, write me back or give me a call or whatever. Just get in touch, I miss you baby girl, love you lots and can't wait to see you, love dad._

_P.S- hope you like the pictures, me Jacob and Robby spent an afternoon looking though the old photo albums, we picked out our favourites for you._

Jules smiled as she stared at her father's messy country scrawl and re-read the letter, laughing at her fathers and brother's protectiveness. She placed the letter on the counter and picked up the pictures. There were about five pictures in total. The first one was when Jules was no more than three years old; it was of her and her four brothers and parents on their first family vacation with Jules born, they were in Walt Disney world. The others were Jules and her high school friends, her and her dad, her brothers, the most recent one was the last visit Jules had with her family, about eight months ago. Her family, minus her mom who died when Jules was young, was crowded onto the small wooden dock that leisurely floated in the small waves of Long Lake, on the windy October day.

That was one of the things that Jules has always loved about growing up on the farm; the lake. It was a rare thing; there aren't many farms with a lakeside view, but it had been a condition of Jules' when her father had made her and her brothers pack up and move to basically the middle of nowhere, there had to be a lake. So it was there, that Jules had spent her days as a child and as a teenager. Growing with the lake and trees, going from one piece bathing suits to bikinis, from a flat chest to bras, from cooties to boyfriends. Yes, the lake was Jules' safe haven; she made a mental note to take Sam there when they went for the visit.

Jules smiled at the memories, as she studied each one of her brother's faces. She jumped ever so slightly when the front door opened.

"Hey Jules." She heard Sam call from the front porch, signalling that he was home for the night.

"Hey Sammy, I'm in the kitchen."

Sam strode into the kitchen and straight to Jules, circling her hips into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and gently kissed her neck.

"How was your day off?"

"Quite lovely, thank you."

"Oh yeah? What did you do all day?" He asked her as she turned around to face him, his arms never leaving her hips.

"Well, I tried cleaning out my pathetic excuse of a garden."

"Sweetheart, I think you're a little behind on that, aren't you suppose to do that like in the beginning of May? We're already half way through June!"

Jules laughed, agreeing with Sam. "Yeah, probably, on my next day off, I think I'll buy the gardening for dummies book."

"Oh Jules, you're a funny one." Sam said sarcastically, as his attention grew on to the letter and pictures that were scattered across the table.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Jules also turned her attention to the items. "Oh, my dad sent me a letter and some pictures," she said as he let her hips go and picked up the pictures.

"Aww Jules! You're so cute!" he said, referring to the Disney picture.

Jules smiled but kept the conversation going. "And, he wants us to go visit him and my brothers before the summer is over."

Sam's head snapped up at this new piece of news.

"mhmm." He mumbled as he turned back to the pictures, pretending to be distracted.

Jules however, was not buying that.

"You don't want to go." She stated, somewhat hurt.

"I didn't say that Jules."

"You're right, you didn't say anything…"

Sam sighed. "Look Jules, you know that I want to meet your family."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know, it's just…. Don't you think it would be weird?"

"No, why would it be weird?"

"well, I…" Sam fumbled for his words.

"Spit it out Sam."

"Because they probably won't like me!" he finally admitted.

"What's so funny?" Sam demanded to know.

"Oh Sammy, of course they'll like you! They might interrogate you a little, but they'll definitely like you!" Jules continued to laugh as she pulled Sam's head down to meet hers, pulling him into a deep kiss. He lifted her onto the counter so that she would have easier access. When they broke apart for air, Jules leaned her head against Sam's chest. "So," she started through ragged breaths. "Will you go?"

When Sam didn't answer right away, Jules pulled him down again, this time hoping off the counter and dragging him onto the couch. He lay down and pulled Jules on top of him. They memorised the way each other's body felt, they ran their finger through each other's hair.

"Please say you'll go Sammy." Jules whispered in his ear.

"Uh huh." Sam mumbled against Jules' stomach.

_Yes! _Jules thought. _Victory!_

**A/N- so I plan to give this one a second part, when Sam and Jules actually go to Alberta. It will come eventually! Reviews are love :)**


	2. Seriously Sam?

"Seriously Sam? Really?" Jules asked her not-so-secret boyfriend Sam Braddock.

Sam didn't respond, he just stood there smugly as he watched his girlfriend's priceless facial expression as she stared at the item stowed upon her.

"I can't believe you!" Her voice was playful, mixed with a hint of annoyance and embarrassment.

Sam strode over to her, taking the item from her hands and slowly turning it over in his own. "I happen to think that it was a pretty clever idea."

"You happen to think lots of things are clever… this, however, is pure stupid."

Sam gave her a hurt look. "You mean to tell me that you don't like it?"

Jules was torn. This item -that he had given her for no specific reason- was just pure idiotic. What was he possibly thinking when he bought it? What were others thinking when they saw him in _that_ store? Even Jules wouldn't be caught dead there! She couldn't even imagine her life had a member of the team saw Sam where he was, the two of them would have faced endless teasing.

She sighed, deciding it would be best to play along. She took the 'gift' from Sam's hands and placed it on the table, giving it a long hard stare. "Well I guess it could have some possibilities." She admitted.

"Exactly!" The expression on Sam's face visibly changed having heard Jules cheer up just the slightest.

"Why don't you go try it on?" Sam smiled mischievously.

"I think that's a good idea." Jules winked at him and turned for the bathroom.

Jules stood in front of the full-length mirror that was attached to the back of the bathroom door, she starred at herself. It didn't look _that_ bad.

Who was she kidding? This was ridiculous. This was _so_ not her style. She stood there for a good three minutes, debating whether or not she should actually leave the bathroom with this thing on her. It was sweet of Sam to go out of his way to get this; after all, they had planned this night out carefully, but seriously? She hadn't expected _this! _

"Jules?" She heard Sam call from downstairs. "Do you plan on coming out anytime soon?" Oh crap.

"I'll uh, be there soon. Just gotta finish, uh, umm, shaving." _Shaving? Really Jules? You couldn't have thought of anything better?_

"Uh, ok, well I'm all set up down here, come when you're ready baby." He shouted up to her.

Well, it was now or never.

Jules took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway, she smelt the fresh smell. Which would soon be devoured.

Jules walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Sam was leaning up against the kitchen counter, wearing none other than his 'kiss the cook' apron.

Sam smiled widely at her. "Aww, don't you look adorable Jewel?"

"haha. Real funny. You know you don't look so bad yourself."

"Well," Sam begun as he pulled Jules to him. "I think we make a pretty good pair then."

"well I have to agree with you there."

"Ya know, I'm pretty happy I bought this for you." Sam said as he pulled on her new piece of clothing.

"I still can't believe that you did! I mean the "All You Can Eat Lobster Store?" Sam only old, country hicks shop there."

"Yeah, well I happen to think that this lobster bib looks amazing on you. I mean, who would have thought that Julianna Callaghan can pull off a lobster bib?" Sam joked.

Jules hit him lightly on the chest. "Come on you big fool, let's eat."

**A/N- Not what you expected right? ;) Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. 20 facts on christmas eve

**a/n- Not so sure if I'm happy with this, but I hope you all like it and then review!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing other than the story line**

"You guys sure you don't mind staying here if we head home?" Sergeant Greg Parker asked the younger generation of his team. Spike, Raf, Sam and Jules all nodded their heads. It was December 24th and there for Christmas Eve, and him, Ed and Wordy all had the team's permission to get off duty early to be with their families.

"You guys go ahead, it's not like we have anything better to do anyways." Spike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it means a lot! Call us if anything big comes up, we won't be far, just at home."

"So you guys know what to do if you get a call?" Ed questioned.

"And how to handle the gear?" Wordy piped in.

"And how to-"Greg was cut off by Sam.

"We'll be fine; you all have nothing to worry about! Now would you guys get out of here already?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're going. Have a good Christmas and see you guys bright and early on the 27th!" and with that said, the three SRU fathers left the station.

"Geez, you'd think that the man is leaving his new born child with a bunch of twelve year olds!"Spiked joked as Jules left the group of boys and went to talk with Winnie who was also on duty tonight. That left Sam, spike and Raf standing in the middle of the station with nothing to do.

"So," Began Raf. "What are our plans for this evening?"

"Well, I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Sam asked.

"I personally think that the lounge is calling our names!" Spike said as he referred to the over sized closet that the younger SRU members enjoyed spending their free time in.

"I'm good with that." Sam willingly agreed, as Raf nodded. The three men walked off to their fairly large closet.

The door creaked open as they rushed in. Sam swore the couch broke as Spike dove over the back and onto the old, crusty surface.

"Good one Spike." Raf said as they heard a spring bounce loose from somewhere beneath Spike.

"Well haven't I always said that the SRU needs to invest in a million dollar couch? That little mishap right there proves my suggestion to be appropriate!"

Sam and Raf rolled their eyes at their friend's lame reasoning.

Sam sat down on the couch beside Spike and picked up the ancient television remote. He banged it on his leg as if to wake up the batteries. He had no luck. He sighed as he stood and walked the whole three feet to the television and turned on the power button. The fuzzy and blurry picture began to emerge on the screen. The three men settled in for a marathon of the Simpsons.

"So Sammy," Spike begun.

"Don't call me that." Sam retorted flatly, oh how he wished he could be at home with Jules beside him, the fire place lit and tacky Christmas carols playing in the background.

Spike ignored his comment and continued. "How is Jules doing lately?" He asked, meaning more than what he asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sam responded, clearly not in the mood for this conversation.

"Come on Sam!" Spike begged.

Sam sighed. "She's good."

"How so?"

"Spike, really?"

"Come on Sam! You guys sneak around for months and then are magically granted permission to stay on the same team! You at least owe me and Raffy Boy a few details!"

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"What do you want to know?" Sam gave in.

"Well the question should be 'what do you know?'"

"I know everything Spike."

"Yeah right."

Sam just looked at the two fully grown men; Spike had never looked more like a chipmunk than he had right now. Big brown eyes, a smile so big that his cheeks puffed out. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Yes I do Spike, I know almost everything about Julianna Callaghan."

"Ok then smart guy, give twenty facts about her right here, right now. I'll give ya twenty bucks for twenty facts."

Sam grinned evilly; this was like taking candy from a baby. "Alright, where do you want me to start?"

"Umm, with simple things; start off small."

"Okay, number one: her favourite color is blue."

Spike made a farting/spitting sound with his tongue. "That's too easy!"

"Hey you said I could start off with the easy things!"

"Fine, keep going."

"Number two: She's left handed.

Three: She's an amazing guitar player and singer.

Four: She's obsessed with Grey's Anatomy."

"WHAT! I cannot picture that!" Raf said.

Sam smiled; he loved watching Jules get worked up about the latest _greys_ episode.

"Keep going!" Spike encouraged.

"Ok, number five: She prefers tequila over whiskey."

"No she doesn't." Spike said, confused. Whenever she was out drinking with the guys she always had a beer in her hand, never a fruity little drink.

"Uh yeah she does Spike, that's all she ever has when it's just me and her, so just keep in mind that you didn't hear that fact from me…" Sam said as his friends laughed.

"Anyways, number six: Jules bakes when she's upset,

Number seven: She hates peanut butter," Sam continued the list. "She's the only one in her family with brown eyes, she's in love with chocolate, she hates the dentist," Sam counted the facts off with his fingers.

"She did gymnastics for years," Sam continued on without hesitation.

"Spike you better get your twenty bucks ready! I'm beginning to think Sam _does_ know everything!" Raf warned his new buddy.

"It ain't over yet my friend! Sam still has nine more to go!"

"Yeah, only nine more tiny little facts that I know like the back of my hand, until I get twenty beautiful bucks!" Sam smiled as he planned all of the possibilities that twenty bucks had.

"Ok, wait a sec! Why don't we change it up a bit then if Sammy is that sure of himself?" Spike asked, trying to protect his money, after all, this was his hard earned money that he was talking about!

"I'm okay with that." Sam accepted the challenge smugly.

"Alright, I'll ask you the next nine facts. You have to have an accurate answer for each question."

"But how are we gonna know if he gives us the right answer?" Asked Raf, always thinking ahead.

"Well," Spike thought. "We'll casually ask Jules over time, and then when we have all of our answers, Sam will get his money if he gets them all right."

"Sounds good, let's start!"

"Alright, first question: Ummm, let's go back in time! When was her first date? Without a parent of course!"

Sam thought briefly about this one, he though back to the night when he and Jules had played the game of firsts. He asked Jules this exact question. "Um, she was fifteen, the guy was sixteen and had a car, her father hated him but she went anyways, being the rebellious teenage girl that she was." The guys all laughed.

"That one has never liked being told what to do has she?" Raf laughed.

"Never."

"Next question!" Spike continued. "Hmm, what's the most rebellious thing she ever did?" Spike asked, snickering to himself, there was no way Sam was gonna know this one!

"Psssh, I don't even know where to start with that question, like we just said, she hates being told what to do!"

"AH HA!" Spike exclaimed.

"Ah ha what?" Asked a very confused Raf.

"You don't know the answer! Well that's it! Game's over, sorry Sammy! Looks like you lost!" Spike said, trying to cheat Sam out of winning.

"Hey I don't think so! The answer is that when she was seventeen, she snuck out to this party and got totally drunk, she told her dad that she was staying at her friend's house so that she wouldn't have to go home and face him. She actually stayed the night at her boyfriend, Curtis's house…." Sam said that last part with no interest at all; you could practically hear the jealously dripping in his voice.

Spike and Raf lost it laughing.

"I bet you loved hearing that story Sammy!" Spike spat out between ragged breaths.

"Yeah, it was just fantastic." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sure you make up for it." Spike said.

"What do you mean?"

Spike rolled his eyes at his best friend's silly question.

"Continuing on!" Raf called, really not wanting to go into _those _details.

Spike snickered. "Anyways, next question:"

"I'm all ears."

"If Jules could marry any famous guy, who would it be?"

"For reasons I'll never understand, she adores Ryan Seacrest."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean the short American Idol guy?"

"One and only."

"Why!" Burst Spike

Sam simply shrugged his shoulders. He truly would never, ever understand women.

"What's next?" Demanded Sam, now anxious to get this over with.

Spike pondered this for a minute. "What reality show can you see Jules winning?"

"First of all Spike, that's not a fact, it's a question and-"

"Oh well, my game, my rules." Spike said childishly.

"Fine. Survivor. Definitely Survivor."

"Yes!" Raf agreed. "She could win that in an instant!"

The game continued on well into the night, Spike asking witty questions, Sam answering them with no effort. It had been a well played game, and as it was nearing the end of shift, they finally came to the last question.

"Well, last one."

"About time."

"Let me think about this…" Spike trailed off, in deep thought.

"Hurry up Spike, I wanna go home."

"Sam. Let the master think!"

Sam held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok! I've got one!"

"Let's hear it man." Said Raf's deep voice.

"Why did Jules become a cop?"

Sam smirked. "She can't resist men in uni-"

Sam stopped short just as the door to the closet began to open. Jules walked in, already in her street clothes, clad in tight jeans, boots, and her old RCMP hoddie. Madly sexy if you asked Sam.

"Most of team two is already here, so we can go whenever…." Jules trailed off as she realized the look on the guy's faces.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

Spike wiggled his eye brows at Raf; this was the perfect time to test some of Sam's answers.

"Nothing Jules, we just wanted to let you know that there's a Ryan Seacrest special on T.V later tonight." Spike told her.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Jules however, scrunched her face up. "The short guy?"

"One and only." Raf said, mimicking Sam.

"Not to be rude, but why are you telling me?"

"Aren't you a fan?"

"Um… not really…."

Spike and Raf looked harshly to Sam. Sam avoided their glares.

"Ok, well, you should probably go home and catch up on Grey's Anatomy right Jules?"

"Spike, I don't watch that show, are you alright?"

"Fine Jules, just fine." Spike snapped.

"Why don't you go start the car Jules, I'll be out in a second." Sam told her.

"Yeah, ok… see you guys."

"Bye Jules." Raf and Spike said.

As Jules left, Spike and Raf turned to Sam for answers.

"sam! What the hell!" Spike exclaimed.

"Please you guys. You didn't honestly expect me to tell you all that personal stuff about my girlfriend did you?"

Sam laughed at the shocked expression on Spike and Raf's faces.

"SAM! You can't be serious!"

"Night boys, Merry Christmas." Sam chuckled as exited the closet, leaving behind two very shocked police officers.

**A/N- hope you liked it! Reviews are awesome! :)**


	4. The trouble with sleep

"Sam."

Nothing.

"Sam!"

Still nothing.

"SAM!" This time Jules added a light slap to his chest.

"WHAT!" Sam flew up in their bed, sitting straight up. "What's wrong?"

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Well I am now…"

"ok."

"Is that all you wanted to know….?"

Jules let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Sorry Sam, I shouldn't have wakened you."

This time it was Sam's turn to let out a sigh. This had been going on for too long now: Jules waking up in the dead middle of the night, most of the time waking Sam up. He had no idea what was going on with her, no idea what she was checking for every night. Did she think that Sam was just going to up and leave when she was sleeping? Was she even sleeping at all?

Most of the time Jules would just apologize for waking him and would excuse herself from bed to use the washroom or get a glass of water. On occasion, he would even hear her getting in the shower. Of course he had asked her about it a few times, but Jules is such a stubborn person. She wasn't yet willing to open up to him yet and that kind of pissed Sam off. On many occasions Sam had told Jules what was burdening him, why he was hindered, but Jules was just not ready. He didn't know why.

He understood her past, the basics of it. He knew that she grew up sans her mother, with four older brothers and her father. So it was obvious that Jules wasn't accustomed to sharing her feelings and hugs and 'get better soon kisses'. But Sam just wanted her to realize so badly that she could open to him, that she could trust him with absolutely anything.

"It's okay sweetheart. Is everything alright?"

Jules nodded her head yes. "I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back." Jules said as she stood up and walked through the bathroom door.

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, moving to the edge of the bed, and turned the bedside light on. This was it, enough was enough, he was going to talk to her whether she liked it or not. Sam sat there for a few minutes; she was taking longer than usual.

Sam finally heard movement in the washroom, he straightened up and waited.

When Jules emerged, the first thing he noticed was that she had changed from her flannel pyjamas into one of his shirts, she must have been sweating. He noticed right away that it was the first shirt of his that she had ever worn; it was black and said 'BRADDOCK' in white letters on the back, it fell just above her knees.

Jules stopped right outside of the bathroom doorway when she saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, with the light on.

Neither of them spoke. Jules simply stood there, Sam simply sat there.

But as always, it was Sam who broke the silence.

"Jules, sweetheart." That was all it took, two simple words. Her name and the name he called her when she was upset. Those two words that set her off.

It started by her tiny lip quivering, then her hands played with the hem of Sam's shirt –a nervous habit that Sam had picked up on- her beautiful, brown eyes became glassy.

Sam simply opened his arms, letting it be known that she was more than welcome to go and be comforted by him. He knew it was a long shot, that it was a risky thing to do for the simple fact that Jules would see it as Sam thinking that she is weak. But she surprised Sam.

She all but ran to his arms, burying her face into his protective chest.

It took Sam a second to process what had just happened. _That_ was the last thing that he had expected. But he came out of shock as quickly as he went in into it. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"Sshhh baby, it's okay, it's all going to be fine." As happy as Sam was that Jules had finally opened up to him, he was bothered that he still didn't know the problem.

He decided it was best to leave it alone just until she stopped crying. So they sat there, Jules sobbing into Sam's night shirt, Sam rubbing soothing circles on Jules' back.

Jules surprised Sam and even herself when she spoke first.

"I'm sorry Sammy." She said between ragged breaths.

"Jewel, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing."

They sat in silence for a little while longer, continuing the same pattern; Jules trying to control her breathing while Sam did nothing but comfort her.

Sam let it go on for a little while longer, but after about ten minutes, Sam had to know, had to find out what was bothering his lover.

Sam gently pulled Jules back so that he could see her face; she remained sitting on his lap. Jules was avoiding his stare.

"Jewel, honey, you know that you have to tell me what's going on right?" He gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

When she didn't respond Sam spoke again. "Julianna, this has been going on for too long now sweetie, you need to tell me so that I can help you. I don't want you to be upset."

She looked away from him again. "I'm fine." She mumbled as she laid her head on Sam's chest

"During the daytime you are." He agreed. "But when night comes," he sighed as he fumbled for the right words. "Jules, when night comes, you can't sleep, you keep waking me up, not that I mind of course, but I want to help you sleep peacefully."

Jules said nothing once again.

"Please tell me sweetheart." He pleaded one last time.

Jules looked up at him, placing one of her small hands on his rough cheek and sighed. Sam knew that she was getting ready to tell him.

She looked away but kept her hand on his cheek as she spoke. "I keep having nightmares." She admitted so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Sam's eyes grew wide with understanding.

"They change every night, but they always end in the same way…" She trailed off, her voice no more that a whisper.

Sam pulled her closer.

"Most of the time, we're back in the lab, the one where I got hurt with the shrapnel and anthrax." She let out a ragged breath. "I hate that day Sam; I hate it so much that I wish that it never happened."

Sam kept listening.

"And then other times I dream that bad things happen on cases that we've already gone on, and others happen in places that I've never seen before. But they always end the same way Sam. Do you understand what I mean?"

Sam nodded. "You don't make it out, do you sweetheart?"

Jules looked up at him. "No Sam, _you_ don't make it out." She said as a tear made its way down her cheek.

Sam rubbed his thumb over her cheek and erased the tear. "_I _don't make it out?" he asked with shock.

"I don't know why, but it just scares me so much that I-"

"That you have to wake me up and make sure that I'm okay." Sam finished for her.

She nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry Sam, I know it's childish and stupid but I get so afraid, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jewel, it is _not_ childish, it's totally normal, it's expected with the kind of job that we have. And don't tell Spike or any of the guys, but I have nightmares too sometimes. I'm sure the whole team does. In a strange way, it's what keeps us sane, human even. They remind us to cherish the things we love, to hold on to them for as long as we can. So baby, you don't ever, ever have to apologize for that okay?"

"Okay." Her voice finally started to even out, her breath slowing, her chest almost matching the steady rise and fall of Sam's chest.

After a few moments, Sam commented "Ya know, this is the first time that I've ever seen you cry."

Jules smiled lightly as she was finally getting sleepy. "I hate crying." She mumbled against his chest.

"I'm not a fan of it myself." Sam chuckled softly. "But I don't ever want you to be afraid to cry in front me sweetie, no matter what, I'll always stand by your side." Sam waited for a response, but when he got none, he gently shifted Jules only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

"I love you Julianna." He told her sleeping form as he kissed the top of her head. He carefully laid down, her still in his arms, praying that his one and only love would now be able to sleep better.

**A/N- Reviews? :)**


	5. a team forever

**A/N- hey guys, I'm sure you've all heard the news now, about flashpoint being discontinued after season five. I know, this is a sad day, but we'll all help each other pull through! I feel that an oath is in order that says we will always continue to write flashpoint fanfiction, even after the tragic event of the final season finale! :( Anyways, here's another one-shot, basically reminding us that Team One will always be a team!**

It was tough. A tough day, a tough week, honestly, this had just been a tough month. Nothing was going right, everything was going wrong. Team One of the SRU sat gathered around the briefing room table as a late midnight rain smacked against the large windows, signifying the beginning of summer. No one spoke.

Each person sat there, lost in their own thoughts, pondering the recent events that they had tragically been though.

Ed's thoughts were swirling with guilt. Guilt because all he could think about was work, hot calls and workouts and training exercises, not once had his family even crossed his mind in the past few days. He had been leaving early and coming home late every single day, he couldn't remember the last time he had held Izzy while he listened to Clark tell him about his day, couldn't remember that last time that him, his kids and his loving wife sat down for Sunday supper. It was depressing. It worried him that he was slowly creeping back into his old work habits, slowly moving away from his family once again. It scarred him, it could _not_ happen again. When the day came for him to retire, he wanted to make sure that he would have a family to go home to. The memory of walking into an empty house, where his son and pregnant wife had been only mere hours before, was all too fresh in his mind, he'll never forget the empty feeling that he had experienced, the feeling that he _never_ again wanted to experience.

For Spike, his thoughts too, were on family and friends. Both the alive and the ones who had passed away. Spike found himself thinking often about the people in his life recently. But mostly, his thoughts had been focused on Lewis. Lewis Young, his partner for work, but also his partner in crime. His best friend. Who he had lost to a stupid landmine. A stupid landmine that should have never even been there in the first place. He lost his best friend because some jackass wanted to get a point across about the environment. Some jackass took the life of his best friend. Every time he thinks he is over Lewis, thinks he's ready to move on, someone brings him up or they have to go on a bomb call, or heck, even some idiot that mentions the word 'recycle' , it brings all of his memories flooding back to the surface, unlocking the door that Spike had fought so hard to close, and it kills him a little more every time.

Raf's mind is elsewhere from Ed's and Spike's. He's thinking solely about the job. He's only had a few months of experience so far, and already he's wondering how the rest of the team has done the job for so long. It's tiring and exhausting, it's long and hard, and it can definitely be both emotionally and physically painful when hot calls don't go the way you want. He's seen it before, the way Sam or Ed act when they've had to take the painful Scorpio shot, the way Greg and Jules act when they couldn't talk the unfortunate soul off the cliff, the desperate look in Spike's eyes every time a bomb is mentioned. He's just waiting for the moment where he will experience it, he knows its coming. But at the same time, he wants nothing more than to be just like his fellow teammates. They're strong and brave, and are always there for one another. Raf knew that going into this job wouldn't be easy, but he's determined to make it work.

Jules sits quietly, as does everyone else. Her thoughts are a mixture of everything. From work to Sam to the future, back to Sam… She thinks about the most recent case, where she was lead on negotiation, it was a single mother, her husband left when she lost her job, leaving her with three small children. She didn't have any insurance, didn't have an education, she was terrified and was standing on an overpass, just like the time Jules and Spike worked to talk the man off the exact same overpass. Only this hadn't ended well, Jules was making a connection, getting through to her, when the woman jumped, flying through the air, moving at lightning speed to the hard concrete ground. Jules jumped right after her, just as everyone expected her to do, but she was too late, she watched as the poor woman's body fell to the ground. Jules was paralyzed; she couldn't take her eyes off the lifeless body that was lying before her, about ten feet out of her grasp. It killed Jules. She was given a day off to cope with what happened, she went home and just lay in Sam's arms, and cried her poor eyes out. It was the first time she had every really broke down in front of Sam. Speaking of Sam, she glanced up to see him staring off into space, she absentmindedly wondered what he was thinking about, she loved to ask him at the most random times, what he was thinking about, but always loved the answer even more when he always responded "_You."_

Sam starred out the dark window, he listened as the rain pounded against the window, dancing and sliding around in streaks, dribbling down the cool glass. Sam was also lost in his own thoughts, just as all the other team members were. Sam was concentrating his thoughts on his life before the SRU. His life in the military, his life where he was up every morning at 5:00 am sharp, crew cuts and all. The life where his best friend, Matt, was still alive. He often thinks about Matt, how much he misses him, but he also thinks that if Matt hadn't of died, would he still be in the military, would he have ever gotten to the SRU and met Jules? Jules, The ying to his yang. What would he do without her? That's often where he got stuck, he misses Matt so much, and wishes he was still alive, but at the same time, he _knows_ he wouldn't have met Jules if Matt hadn't of died. Does that mean that that's why Sam shot Matt, was he destined to kill his best friend so that he could meet the love of his life? That's a pretty shitty deal…

Greg sat at the head of the table, watching every single member of his team. Damn he was proud of each and every one of them, and he didn't let them know that often enough. He would give his life for anyone of them, and he's sure they would do the same for him. He knew every one of them like the back of his hand, infact, he's pretty confident that at times, he's knows them better than they know themselves. He knows that when Spike goes through a rough time, he needs to be around people 24/7, he needs to be comforted and loved. He knows that Ed needs to be with his family, only after he kicks back with a beer at the Goose. He knows that Raf has his buddies that he goes to, not yet comfortable speaking with the team, he knows that Sam and Jules have each other. He knows that they tell each other _everything._

"Guys, everything okay? I know we've had a rough couple of days." Greg began.

"I'd hardly call them rough, I feel like I've been through the month from hell." Spike stated, earning a nod from every person at the table.

"I know it's been hard, and I know you guys all want to go home, but just sit tight and listen for a few moments.

I am so damn proud of you all, words can't express it. No matter what you go through, you're always here right on time the next day, ready for whatever. You all mean so much to me it's crazy. I don't know what I'd do without any of you. You guys pick each other up when you're down, and no matter what, you've all got each other's backs.

So I just wanted to let you know that no matter whatever happens to this team, you all will always be my family. No matter who retires or transfers or simply moves on, you will always be a part of me and a part of this team. Forever."

**A/N- so I want to cry just thinking about the end of Flashpoint, it's horribly sad, and I don't want it to happen! But then again, who does? I can't get Amy Jo's (Jules) song out of my head, the one that played in the episode "Terror"**, **ya know, the one that goes "**_**so it's good bye, good bye, good bye."**_** Yeah you get the picture….**


	6. screw dinner

**A/N- I own nothing, never have, never will**

"What about this one?" Jules asked Sam as she came out of the bathroom, checking herself in her full length mirror. "I kind of like the colour." She said as she spun, looking at her back. She was wearing a stunning red coloured dress; contrasting her tanned skin wonderfully. It reached just above her knees and clung to her perfect curves.

Sam, who sat on the edge of their bed, sighed. "Jules, you look beautiful, just like you've looked beautiful in the past twenty outfits that you've tried on!"

It was Jules' turn to sigh. "Steve is more help than you." She muttered, but just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"I still don't like that guy."

"Sam, there is nothing between us." She reminded him once more.

"But there was before!"

"Yeah, and we all saw how well that went! I dumped the poor guy the second he woke up from being shot!" Jules thought about her words for a moment. "Geez, that was a little harsh…"

Sam ignored her comment, not really caring about Steve's feelings. "Don't you find it awkward though, going shopping with him or whatever after you slept with him?" Sam asked, flopping himself backwards on the bed.

This caught Jules' attention. "Sam, I never slept with Steve."

Sam sat up. "You didn't?"

"No! That's just… Ew. No!"

Sam's expression was priceless. "Sam, believe it or not I don't sleep with every man that I have an ice cream with. I am not a slut!" She said in a joking manner, Sam obviously not catching on…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jules! I never called you that! And that's definitely not what I meant!"

Jules laughed, walking over to Sam to ruffle his blond hair before laying him down and pinning him to the bed with her body.

"I'm joking, and believe me Sammy, there is no competition. You. Are. Mine." She said between kisses against her cheek, neck, collarbone.

Sam couldn't help but feel giddy. He dragged his hands along her thighs, up to her hips.

"I like this dress the best." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Screw going out for supper, they now had _other_ things in mind.

**A/N- Review? :)**


	7. back to the beginning

**A/N- So this one is set during the aftermath of 'Eagle Two', since we never really got the whole idea of what actually happened after the kiss between Sam and Jules, so here's my take on it!**

Unlike many other relationships, this one started with a kiss. Well actually, if you want to go way back, to the very beginning, then we could say that this relationship started with the woman wearing nothing but a towel, and the man gently stroking the black and blue bruise on her bare back, secretly, in the safety of her locker room. That was the first loving act, but the kiss was when the relationship truly begun.

It had come out of nowhere, one second Julianna Callaghan and Sam Braddock were arguing about driving home and the next, well, they kissed. Actually, it was more like he kissed her; it took her a second to respond, to fully grasp what he was doing, how idiotic he was being, how careless and insane this was, as their team was mere feet away from them, through a set of doors.

But something changed inside of her, something clicked in her mind and told her that this is what she wants, that _Sam_ is what she wants, so for the first time in a while, she kissed back and meant it. The kiss had only lasted a short time. Too short to be honest, but this was only the beginning.

"Okay, drive me home." She told him when they broke apart, she didn't ask or question, just flat out stated.

Sam looked at her, rather puzzled. Was this an invitation to… Well… ya know, go over? Or was she simply telling him to take her home? Unsure of what to do, he nodded his head and led her to the SUV.

The ride back to Jules' place had been quiet to say the least, just bordering on awkward, but not completely to that point. Sam pulled into her driveway, lighting up her dark townhouse with the headlights. He parked the car and sat there, looking at Jules. What happened next, you would never believe.

Jules leaned over, grabbing Sam by the top of his Kevlar vest and pulling him towards her, she kissed him like crazy. Sam responded right away, no hesitation what so ever. The kiss became more rushed, faster and harder, Sam's hands made their way down to her waist, tugging her closer to him. Jules' hands ran through his sandy blond hair.

"Saaam." She moaned.

Sam pulled his hands back, not wanting to scare her off.

"What's wrong Jules?"

"Inside," She gasped for air. "We need to go inside." She muttered, already undoing her seatbelt and opening the door."

Sam gently grabbed her arm before she got fully out of the car. "Jules, are you sure about this? I don't want to take advantage of you." He paused when he heard her sigh in frustration. "Jules, you had a hard day, you're tired and you're probably not thinking straight."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Quit negotiating me Sam, do you want to come in or not?"

To say that Sam was out of the truck in seconds would be an understatement. He grabbed her by the waist and practically dragged her to the front door, shoving her up against it and kissing her some more. Sam reached for the door knob, trying eagerly to twist it open.

"It's locked." Jules mumbled through kisses. She slung her bag off her shoulder and fumbled in the dark for her keys, growling when she couldn't find them. Sam reached into his back pocket, pulling out his iphone, he lit it up and hung it just above her bag, so she could find her keys.

"Thanks." She said as she finally pulled her keys out, sliding them into the lock, and pushing the door open.

They rushed inside, still circled in each other's arms, and slammed the door behind them. They stood in the middle of the floor for quite some time, just exploring, touching, kissing and loving. But things heated up quickly when Sam pulled Jules' blazer off, his hands rubbed up and down her bare arms, crushing her with kisses.

"Saaam." She moaned again.

Sam pulled back slightly. "Want me to stop?" He asked, being the polite gentleman that he is.

Jules gasped for air. "No, we need to," she inhaled deeply, trying to control her breathing. "move somewhere else."

"Where?" Sam asked, as he began kissing her again.

"Uh, um, couch or bed?"

"Don't care." Still crushing her with kisses.

"Pick."

"No."

"Fine." Jules started to move towards the stairs, pulling Sam along with her. They worked their way up the stairs, Sam losing his vest somewhere along the way. They banged into walls, rattling the pictures as they went. But finally they made it to her bedroom.

Jules pushed him to the bed, falling on top of him. She reached up to the top of his uniform and began to unbutton the buttons as fast as she could, finally reaching the last one, she ripped the SRU uniform off of him, revealing his bare chest. Her hands explored his chest as his fingers began to work their way down to the bottom of her short-sleeved blouse. He grasped the bottom of it and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in only her pants and bra.

They moved pretty quickly after they both became shirtless, no longer bothering to look for approval or permission, just simply enjoying each other.

This was definitely the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

**A/N- Review for another chapter!**


	8. Beach Day

"Spike! Will you _please _push over? Even three centimetres?" Jules begged Spike.

"Jules, why don't you ask Sam to push over? Sam does whatever you say."

Jules and Sam both rolled their eyes. "Because I am basically sitting on top of Sam. You are taking up all of the room."

"Well I'm sure that you're used to being on top of Sam anyways…"

"Spike, come on! Can't you go two minutes without making a comment about me and Jules?" Sam asked, from the other side of Jules.

"Guys, you mind back there! I am trying to concentrate on where we are going!" Raf shouted from the driver's seat.

It was August first and therefore the official Team One beach day. Greg, Ed and Wordy were all meeting the rest of the team at the beach with their families. So Raf, Spike and Sam and Jules decided that they should all go together and save gas. Well _that_ was a huge mistake.

"This is stupid. Spike, why the hell didn't you get in the front seat? It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"Jules, look in the front seat, what do you see?"

"A big hunk of metal. Also know as a waste of space."

"Babycakes is never going to forgive you for that. Just so you know."

"Hate to break it to ya Spike, but at the moment, I couldn't give two shits about stupid Babycakes."

"I cannot believe you just went there Jules."

"Well ya better believe it 'cause I just did."

"Sam, how do you live with her?" Spike turned to Sam.

Jules interrupted before Sam had the chance to answer. "ME? How does he live with me! I think the question is how did your parents live with YOU for so long?"

Sam and Raf both decided it was best to stay out of this. Once Jules and Spike get going, there is no stopping them.

"Spike, I am serious, push over!"

"Jules I can't!"

"Yes you can! You have tons of space over there!"

"Sam would you be so kind as to taming your insane girlfriend?"

"Spike, she's not insane, and I have already decided that I am staying out of this, so you two can work it out yourselves, and besides, there is _no _taming Jules, believe me; I've tried." Sam said as he turned to the window, earning a light slap from Jules.

This silenced everybody for about thirty seconds.

"Spike,"

"What?"

"PUSH OVER NOW!"

"Ya know what? Fine, I'll push over if it makes you shut up."

"Finally."

Spike moved over just a little bit, but it was enough that Jules could move half of her body off of Sam's. (Much to Sam's disappointment).

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet with the exception of a few snide remarks from Spike about Sam and Jules' relationship, but in the end, they made it to the beach.

"About time you guys got here." Greg said as he and Ed and Wordy approached their vehicle.

Jules just huffed and went around to open the trunk.

"I am never driving with them again." Spike announced.

"Believe me Spike, none of us ever want to drive with you again either." Jules teased him.

"Oh no, you guys didn't let Spike and Jules sit next to each other, did you?" Wordy asked, pretending to be horrified.

"Yeah, that was our mistake." Raf joked.

The team laughed it off, heading down the board walk to the beach.

They were greeted by the children of the SRU, each one of them being attacked by Wordy's three daughters as Ed's baby girl crawled behind them; Clark and Dean both hung back with the women, being too old to run to their other 'family'.

Jules scooped up Issy and walked over to the women, leaving behind Raf, Spike and Sam who were being tackled by the little girls.

"Hey Jules." Sophie said as she smiled, seeing Jules holding Issy; she couldn't wait until her and Sam had a baby.

"Hey Sophie, hi Shelly." Jules returned the smile as she sat down under the beach umbrella. Handing Issy back to Sophie, She pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in her bikini top and shorts. The women made idle chat for a while, talking about the weather, work, just the little things, but then Shelly brought it up; Jules really should have seen it coming.

"So Jules, how's life with a man?" She asked, referring to Sam, it had been roughly ten months since the team had found out about Sam and Jules.

Jules laughed nervously, she hated taking about Sam with anyone that had any relation whatsoever to Team One, it was just awkward. "Um, good, we're both happy so…" Jules trailed off.

Shelly and Sophie smiled, pressing for more.

"Hear any wedding bells in the future?" Sophie asked, making Jules blush.

Now Jules was definitely close with Shelly and Sophie, but she preferred saving the 'juicy' Sam details for her close girlfriends, not that her, Sophie and Shelly weren't close, it was just… awkward.

Jules simply laughed, toying with Izzy's chubby baby fingers, she decided that changing the subject would be the best way to go. "It's a great day to be at the beach, really warm."

"Jules, don't change the subject!" Shelly complained.

Jules sighed. "I would love to get married, ya know, settle down and start a family."

"But what?" Sophie pushed.

"It's just… I don't know, it almost seems like it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into the kind of lives that Sam and I have." Jules admitted. "We work on shifts, and where would the baby go when we both had to work?"

"Jules, you'd be able to get time off for the baby, the SRU is reasonable with that kind of thing, when I had the girls, each time Wordy got two weeks off!" Shelly told her.

Jules just smiled, honestly she wanted nothing more than to be married and have Sam's kids, but work was always a problem at the back of her mind. But right now was not the time to be thinking about that, after all, it is the beach day.

Jules breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the men plus the Wordsworth daughters coming over to sit with them.

"Jules, come with us, we're going to play foot ball down by the water." Spike said to her.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"No you're not. You're coming with us Jewel." Sam told her, holding his hands out to help her up.

"I don't want to." Jules complained, not in the mood at all to play sports.

"Too bad, you're coming." Wordy said to her.

"Boys, leave that girl alone." Sophie told them.

"What! No way Soph, we'll bug her until she comes. It's team bonding." Ed spoke to both Jules and Sophie.

"We bond enough." Jules simply told them.

"Too much bonding can never hurt." Greg told her as he applied sun screen to the top of his head.

"Wanna bet on that one?"

"Come on Jules, you can be on my team." Sam winked at her.

Jules huffed. "Fine. Okay? I'll come with you guys."

"Samtastic!" Spike chuckled, patting Sam on the back.

"Please, this has nothing to do with Sam, but the fact that I know that none of you will stop bugging me until I give in."

"Sure Jules…" Spike said, as Jules rolled her eyes.

The game of foot ball had been eventful to say the least. It was Sam, Jules, Spike and Raf verses Ed, Greg and Wordy. It was a pretty safe bet to say that Sam's team was winning... By a lot. They had been playing for around forty five minutes when Sam and Jules called it quits.

"Alright, we're done." Sam spoke for both him and Jules.

"What! Come on! Then it'll only be two on three!" Ed complained.

"And yet, we'd still beat you guys!" Spike said, while high fiving Raf.

"Yeah, yeah, talk yourselves up!" Wordy told them.

Sam and Jules took this opportunity to sneak away. "Wanna go for a walk down the beach?" Sam asked her.

"Love to." She answered as he took her hand and led her down the beach.

They walked quite far down, far enough that they were out of sight of the team and their families.

"I'm sweating." Jules said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well then let's go swimming." Sam winked at her.

Jules ditched her shorts on the sand, and walked hand in hand with Sam into the cool water.

"This feels nice." Sam commented as they sunk farther into the water, letting the waves engulf them.

"I know." Jules smiled as Sam pulled her closer, so that she was pressed up against them. They stayed like this in silence for a while, just relaxing and enjoying.

"I love you, ya know Jules." Sam said to her.

Jules chuckled quietly. "I do know Sam, and I love you right back."

"Good." Sam said as his hands wandered down to her sides, getting ready to go in for a full out tickle attack.

Jules realised what he was planning on doing as his hands stopped just above her hips. "Sam." She warned. "Don't you dar-'' But it was too late.

Sam went into full tickle mode in the middle of the ocean, causing Jules to turn and twist every which way to break out of his grasp.

"Sam! Stop!" She gasped for air. "Stooop!" She laughed like crazy.

Sam laughed as well, trying his best to keep his composure, but failing miserably.

Finally Jules managed to grab his hands- After Sam somewhat gave up, not that he'd tell her that!

"Sam!" She gasped for air again. "That was not funny!"

"You seemed to be laughing to me." Sam told her smugly.

Jules couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sam's face, he looked so cocky. "Oh Sammy." She sank back into his strong arms.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and laying on the sand, tanning. Well, Jules tanned, Sam simply played with her hair, but all too soon, it was time to head back.

"We should probably go back Sam."

"Whyyy?" Sam complained as he traced circles on Jules' bare back.

"Because it's late and we wouldn't want the team coming to look for us now, would we?"

Sam laughed. "No, definitely not."

They both sat up. "I had fun today Sam." Jules smiled.

"Me too sweetheart." Sam smiled back as he pulled her close for a kiss. They were too engulfed in their kiss to realise their team members walking straight for them.

"EWWW!" Spike screamed when they got closer, causing Sam and Jules to jump, and break apart.

"That's gross!" Spike cried, pretending to be horrified.

Jules rolled her eyes, while Sam said "Grow up Spike."

"No seriously, that is gross." Ed backed Spike up.

"Please, it's not like you all don't do it!" Jules told them.

"Yeah, but you guys are like our little siblings, therefore, it's gross." Wordy explained.

Sam stood up, pulling Jules up as well.

"Well if it's so gross, then don't watch." Sam simply told them, hugging Jules closer.

The guys all laughed it off. "Come on Team, let's go home." Greg said as they all walked back together. This had definitely been a successful beach day!

**A/N- Hope you all liked it! Review for another chapter!**


	9. well that was different?

**A/N- So this one goes into the future a little bit. Sorry for any mistakes, this was done in seriously like an hour, simply because I'm bored out of my mind late at night. But as always, I hope you all like it! **

The beginning of a new life? Nah, not so much. More like the beginning of a new journey. _That_ is how Sam and Jules Braddock would describe their lives at this particular time. Definitely the beginning of a new journey, a new adventure.

Sam parked their car in the drive way of their new home. "We're here babe." He smiled down at Jules, all she could do was smile back and squeeze his hand in pure delight.

They stepped out of the car and admired the house from the drive way. Sam took Jules in his arms, both were grinning idiots again.

"I can't believe we did it Sam. I mean, married, baby twins and a new house all in only two years."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Well Jules, we _are_ super heroes after all." He reminded his wife.

Jules laughed and slapped him playfully of the chest. "Yeah, we _are_ pretty awesome." She joked.

"I'd say so." Sam teased again. They stood silently for a few minutes, trying to gather ideas for the house. But finally, Jules turned to Sam with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Jewel?"

Jules sighed. "I can't stop thinking about the kids. Sam, they're only one year old! This is their first time away from us over night!" She said worriedly.

Sam ran his hand across her cheek in an attempt to comfort her. "They'll be fine hun, there are with my mom, safe and sound. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured her.

"I can't help it Sam! I'm their mom, it's my job to worry about them! I miss Noah's blond hair, and Alexis's big brown eyes! What if something is wrong!?"

"Jules, trust me, there is absolutely nothing wrong, mom would call if there was. I miss them too, but right now we need to focus on unpacking and getting everything ready for them!"

Jules thought about what Sam had said. He _was_ kinda right. Damn. Jules sighed, giving in. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Sam teased her, and playfully tweaked her nose.

"Erm, Excuse me?" A random voice said.

Sam and Jules turned around to see about seven older adults standing in their driveway. Giving each other a strange look, they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi," Jules began. "I'm Jules, and this is Sam-"

The old, 'wider' woman who seemed to be leading the pack cut Jules off. "Yes, well, we see you've moved into the Smith's old house." She said rudely.

Jules gave Sam a What-the-hell type of look. "Um, yeah."

"Listen," The pack leader began. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase. We don't want to preach to you kids, but the Smiths were great neighbours, friendly in every way. They didn't cause any trouble around this neighbourhood. In fact, there is basically no trouble at all in this part of town. Now we understand that you guys are young, and think that life is only fun and games, you guys just want to have fun and party. But that is _not_ how this neighbourhood works."

Sam and Jules stood there completely stunned.

Mrs. Head Wolf continued her lecture. "Now we all know that you two have little friends, who appear to be quite wild. Yes that's right, we saw them helping you unpack the moving trucks. But we will make ourselves very clear when we say that there will be _no_ wild parties, uncontrollable guests and certainly no drunks wandering around our town. We will not tolerate that kind of behaviour. There are many young children living here, and they do not need to be exposed to your kind of _lifestyle._" The woman looked at both Sam and Jules, happy with her speech.

"I hope we've made our selves clear. Nice meeting you Rocks and Dan." Mrs. Wolf and her pack turned around and began to leave.

Jules and Sam looked at each other. "_Rocks?_" Jules spat at him. "Who the _Hell_ does she think she is?"

Sam could see that Jules was about to snap. And to be perfectly honest, so was he. That was the rudest thing he had ever experienced in his life, and he had met some pretty rude people.

Jules walked forward, not about to let this slide.

"Actually," Jules called out, gaining the attention from the stupid seven. "You have us all wrong."

Big ole mamma wolf didn't like this. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you have us all wrong." Jules said, showing her tough SRU side.

"Who on earth do you think you are young lady?"

Jules didn't hide the disgust on her face at the rude woman's comment. "Officer Callaghan of the Strategic Response Unit, mother of two. Who do you think _you_ are? The neighbourhood vigilante?"

_Go Jules._

The shock of the adult's faces was priceless. Especially on mama wolf's.

Sam walked up behind Jules, and put his arm around her shoulder. He had never been more proud of her. "And I'm Constable _SAM_ Braddock of the SRU, also father of two."

If only Jules had a camera to take a picture of their stunned expressions.

Pack leader gained her composure first. "I… oh… well um… we are so sorry, we didn't, um, realise… We just saw two young people, and their friends, and well…"

"Yeah, well those friends that you saw would be our team's bomb technician and the rookie." Jules spoke up.

"Really, we are truly sorry. We're all so embarrassed."

"Well, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about with us." Sam told them.

The woman nodded. "Well, we apologize once again, but we should really be on our way."

Sam and Jules simply nodded.

Once the pack was at the end of the driveway, Jules called down to alpha woman. "Oh, and its _Jules!"_

**A/N- There will eventually be more like this one, in the future, where you will actually get more details on the house and babies and all that fun stuff, but like I said, its late at night, so…Reviews?**


	10. Living the past

**A/N- So here's another chapter for ya. I know there are a lot of stories out right now about Jules and her dad, but I have had this in the works for a very long time, so trust me when I say that this story is mine own. Please enjoy :)**

The rain was coming down hard, making everything feel wet and sticky, just like the rain typically does in Toronto. It was the type of rain that would surely leave the pavement looking hot and wet, it was also sure to bring out the mosquitoes. And boy, was it ever coming down.

Jules Callaghan sighed as she sat in her jeep, outside of the old fashion diner. She watched the rain come down, steadily hitting the windshield, as she wished so desperately that she had brought her umbrella. After sitting in her car for a good three minutes from the time she parked there, she opened the door quickly, silently swearing as she hopped out of the car and into a good two inch puddle. Typical.

She pulled up the hood of her navy blue _Columbia_ jacket and made a run for the diner.

She pulled the door opened, and stepped inside, gently shaking the water off of herself and pulling her hood down. She took a deep breath, as an attempt to calm herself and to also still her shaky hands. She mentally cursed Sam for making her do this, she cursed her father and brothers for randomly showing up after all those years, on her front door step. She cursed the fucking rules that were causing her and Sam so much trouble. All they wanted was to be together, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was…

She walked through the entrance to the main dining area and scanned the tables for any sign of her father. Picking him out quickly, she walked the short distance to his table. She took off her jacket and sat down.

He sat there, across from her, an unreadable expression on his face. She was surprised to see that he looked pretty much the same. He sported his infamous plaid shirt, tucked into blue jeans with a brown belt. The only difference that she noticed was that he was a little more plumb, but no where even close to being overweight, also his beard and hair had grown to be a little white. But his big, brown eyes, the same ones she had herself, looked exactly the same. Holding as much love for her, as they had all of her life. She didn't understand.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Jack nodded to her instead of saying hello back. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he began. "Julianna, thanks for coming."

It was Jules' turn to nod, clearly signifying that this was not her preferred place to be.

"Can I get you anything dear?" The older waitress asked as she approached the two Callaghans, interrupting what was about to be the beginning of their conversation.

Jules noticed that her father already had a steaming cup of coffee in his grasp. "Water's good, thanks." She figured that if she got a coffee, her father would think that she would be here for awhile with him. She did not intend to be there for a long time…

"One water coming right up." The waitress said, leaving them alone.

"Not a fan of coffee?" Jack asked his daughter.

Jules gave him a small, forced smiled. "Nah, I drink too much of it anyways, trying to cut back."

Jack simply nodded again, and looked out the window. "Does it always rain this hard in Toronto?"

Jules sighed, she was already fed up. "Dad, why did you want me to meet you here?"

Jack looked down at the coffee in his hands, then back up to look her in the eyes. "We need to talk Jules."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"It's not as simple as you think Julianna."

"But that's where you're wrong dad, it _is_ that simple. Ya see, here's what happened: Mom left us when I was five, then, when I was eighteen, you and my brothers left me. You didn't give me a choice; you said that if I go to Toronto, we're done. You wouldn't compromise or try to figure something else out, you just gave up on me dad." She ranted at him, letting it all out, not bothering to spare his feelings at all.

"Is that really how you feel Julianna? Like we gave up on you?"

"How else was I supposed to feel? I was eighteen, fresh outta high school with no one to guide me."

"We loved you Jules, me and your brothers loved you so much. You had always been my little girl and then all of a sudden, you wanted to pack up and leave us to become a… a _cop._" He spat the last word at her. Jack didn't think his daughter realized just how bad she had hurt him.

Jules' face hardened, she did not want to be here listening to her father grill her about her life choice. "Dad, you guys had no idea how much I loved and respected all of you. And it _killed_ me to have to leave you guys like I did, but I couldn't stay in Alberta any longer, I needed to get out because every single second that I was there, I was constantly reminded of mom, and how she left us. I was_ so_ angry at her, that I just couldn't stay there. I needed to leave."

"Julianna, why didn't you ever tell me that you felt like that?"

"Because dad, you were so proud of that damn farm and you were so upset when mom left, I couldn't hurt you like that, not when I was that young. So I waited until I could go on my own, never even imagining that what happened between us would actually happen." Jules admitted, she looked down at her hands but realised that her water had magically appeared. Funny, she hadn't even noticed the waitress come back. Pushing the water aside, they continued their conversation.

Jack sighed, resting his head in his hands, unsure of what to say next. "Julianna." He muttered his daughter's name.

"Dad," Jules paused, trying to think of the right words to use. "I've missed you guys so much, and I hated that I wasn't part of the family for the past nine years, I wanted to be, but you made it so clear to me that if I left for Toronto, there was no going back. So I swallowed my feelings, trying to respect what you wanted."

"What _I_ wanted? You can't be serious Julianna, do you honestly think that I _wanted_ my baby girl to leave and never look back? That I wanted her to miss out on our Christmases and birthdays and nieces and nephews? Do you really believe that _we_ wanted to miss out on _your_ life? Julianna, you were such a bright kid, I wanted to be there for the most important years of your life, but you took that away from me."

"How the hell did _I_ take that away from you? If anything, you took my family away from me!" She exploded, causing a few heads to turn her way. When she returned their stares with her famous death glare, they immediately went back to minding their own business. Jules let out a frustrated sigh.

"You were the one who chose to leave Jules."

"But _you_ were the one who made me choose! I could have easily lived in Toronto and came back for visits, I could have been there for the Christmases and birthdays and the new babies, but it was _you_ who told me not to bother. As far as I'm concerned, you have no one to blame but yourself." Jules knew her words were harsh, but she hadn't been this mad in a long time. Her 'family' had no right to show up like this out of the blue.

This time Jack let out the sigh of frustration. "I just don't understand why you had to pick a _cop. _Of all the jobs in the world that you could have chosen, you chose to be a cop. You're so smart Jules, you could have been a doctor, or a… a therapist or anything else in the world. But kid, I will never ever understand why you just had to be a cop."

"Maybe I just wanted to be like my old man." She told him sarcastically.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a farmer."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well before you were a farmer then."

"Jules, there was a reason I quit that job! It was too bloody dangerous! When you go to work every day, you might as well be signing your death certificate! I hate that you're a cop. Jules, I'll hate it forever."

"Dad, I am an adult now, I'm not some rebellious teenager. This is my job, my life we're talking about. It's really too bad that you hate it, honestly it is." She told him truthfully. "But I'm not going to change it anytime soon. It's what I'm good at, and I don't need you to like it, or even accept it, I just need you to understand it."

"I just told you Julianna, I'll never understand."

"Then I don't know what else to tell you."

Jack's eyes fell on his daughter. He really studied her for the first time since she sat down with him. She looked a lot different than he remembered. Possibly because the last time he saw his youngest child, she was merely a teenager. Now she's an adult, a woman. But Jack couldn't exactly put his finger on what looked different about her. Her hair, that fell softly just below her shoulders, used to be longer, but apart from that, he was stuck. Maybe, he thought, it's just age.

"Dad," She softened her tone, seeing the deflected look in his eyes. "You have no idea how crushed I was to leave you guys like I did, but I thought that it was what you wanted, so like I said, I sucked it up and started a new life in Toronto. I made it through the police academy, did a few years with RCMP and then went straight to SRU. I bought my own house somewhere in there, and then," She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she said the next part. "I met Sam. I'm happier than I have been in a long time dad."

Jack's face softened visibly, hurt laced his eyes, as he realized what his daughter was saying. "And me and your brothers ruined that by showing up right?"

Jules was rather shocked at hearing this, she actually felt bad. The rejected look on his face just killed her. "What? No dad, God no! I'll admit, I was definitely shocked to see you guys on my front porch, but really, I think I was kind of relieved." She told him, glad to be able to get that off her chest. All those years of not talking to her real family, the pain grew a little more inside of her every day. It was just a dull pain, that most of the time, she didn't even realize that it was there. But when they showed up at her door, the pain became more prominent; she finally realized what was missing in her life.

"_You_ were shocked? Well then I guess you can only imagine _our_ surprise when Blondie there opened the door half naked." Jack told her, referring to his first ever encounter with Sam…. But that's another story. Finally both father and daughter shared a real, genuine laugh.

"All kidding aside, Sam really is a great guy dad. I care about him a lot."

"He seems nice enough

"Yeah, he really is perfect."

"Well from what I've seen, he seems good for you."

Jules chuckled slightly. "I wasn't looking for your approval dad."

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard, ya know? I mean it took everything in me to not interrogate that boy right on the spot."

Jules laughed again. "Yeah, well you did plenty of that when I was a teenager."

"Oh Jules, I remember those days well." He smiled at her.

A sweet silence fell upon them, both in deep thought. Jules had been considering what her father had said. Of course she was still mad, it would take awhile for her not to be, and the father-daughter relationship definitely was not going to be there as soon as they left the diner, it was going to take some time. But, someday, they both were sure that things would be back to normal with them.

"I've missed you Dad." She admitted, breaking the silence.

Jack looked back up to his only daughter. A smile that reached his eyes stretched across his face. "I missed you too, so much baby girl. So, so much."

"The past nine years haven't been easy, and I know full well that our relationship won't be the same right away, but Dad, I really don't want to lose you and my brothers again."

Jack's heart broke. What kind of father told his little girl to leave and never come back? What kind of horrible person could do that to his baby? Guilt hit him like a tidal wave.

"I don't deserve you Jules." He said so quietly that she barley heard him.

"What? No, what do mean Dad? Of course you do!"

"Jules, what kind of father kicks his only baby girl out of the family? You tell me what kind of person?" Jack couldn't bring himself to look at her, so instead he stared at the untouched coffee in his hands.

"A scared dad." She told him, looking right at him even though he wasn't looking at her.

He looked up at her, her big, beautiful eyes. Just like the ones he had. "What?"

"You were scared Dad, of what would happen, and you didn't know what else to do. So you did the only thing you could think of."

"Jules, you can't justify what I did. It was awful, it was mean and I don't know what I was-"

"I forgive you." Jules suddenly interrupted him.

Jack was rendered silent in shock.

"It's okay, alright? I forgive you. I forgive you because I want to be part of your life again. So just… don't worry about it okay?"

"Jules, but I-"

"No, seriously Dad, just stop."

"Okay, thank you."

Jules nodded and then continued. "Now about the job, it's also a part of my life Dad, a big one. So I figure that as long as we just don't talk about it, like ever, then we'll be fine. Would you be able to do that for me dad?"

Jack nodded. "Of course baby, of course."

They both got out of the booth and stood to hug one another.

In her ear, he whispered to his daughter. "I love you."

**A/N- So I know that I have another chapter where Jules and her dad are on great terms, but I wanted to explore the opposite side. And I'm sure you all know where I got the idea of Jack opening the door to a 'half naked Sam'. Yes, that idea was inspired from an actual episode, so I do not take credit for it! But as always, drop me a review :)**


	11. A little pick me up

**A/N- Just a little something in favor of the Halloween season! Hope you like it!**

"Ready to go?" Jules Callaghan asked her boyfriend, Sam Braddock as he stood by Winnie's desk.

"Yup." Jules walked over to him and took him by the hand as they walked out of HQ together into the crisp, cool fall evening. They strode over to Jules' jeep, and entered immediately, welcoming the small bit of warmth.

Jules turned the car on, and pulled out of the lot, leaving behind her another day of work. She glanced at Sam, only to find him looking out the window, seeming a million miles away.

"You hungry? We can stop somewhere if you like. I'm not in much of the cooking mood." Jules told him.

"No thanks." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Okay, well what about the game tonight, are Spike and Raf coming over?"

"No Jules." What was that, a hint of annoyance in his voice that she heard?

Jules sighed audibly. She was sick of Sam acting like _this._ It had started eight days ago, when Sam had to take the fatal shot. To a kid. Just like Ed had, a mere couple of months before. But this was affecting Sam, it was getting to him. It was slowly killing him a little more on the inside every day. Jules had done everything humanly possible to let him know that she was there for him, but he wouldn't have it.

Jules understood, as best as she could, what Sam was going through, but it had been eight days, eight days of Sam being in a near empty state. _Eight days_ of Jules not having _her_ Sam there with her. Conversations were short and limited to work and the weather, bed time was something to be desired. Jules was tired of this.

The rest of the drive home was in silence. Jules' mind had been going one hundred miles a minute, trying to think of something, of anything to pull Sam out of his state. She was watching the scenery as they drove, the leaves had turned from green to all different assortments of yellows and reds, they swayed on the trees, and blew through the air. Creating a scene straight form Winnie the Poor Bear. The houses were laced with Halloween decorations, ghost and monsters, pumpkins and blac- pumpkins!

Jules swerved the car around in a nearby driveway and took off in the other direction, causing Sam to finally look at her. Shock and surprise filled his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to make a quick stop." Jules said looking straight ahead, making sure to give nothing away.

Sam sighed out of frustration.

"Oh get over it Sam, I'll be two seconds."

Sam ignored her comment and went back to looking out the window.

Jules drove for about five minutes in the direction away from home, and finally came to a stop outside of the local farmers market.

Sam gave her a quizzical look. "What are we doing here?"

Jules simply smiled at him and hopped out of the car. Telling him that she'd be right back.

It wasn't until a solid twenty minutes later that she'd finally made her return, carrying a huge, perfectly round pumpkin in her arms. She balanced it in one arm, and on her knee, carefully she opened the back door, and placed it on the floor of her jeep.

Jules came around to the front and swiftly hopped into the car, only to be greeted by an annoyed looking Sam.

"You made us take a half an hour detour so that you could buy a pumpkin." He stated flatly.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, contrasting his current mood.

"You're kidding me."

"Does that bad boy back there look like a joke to you? That thing cost me thirty bucks!" She said as she started the jeep.

She chuckled at the look on his face. "Oh cheer up Sam, it's only once a year that I can buy a pumpkin, so is there any harm in getting a good one?"

Jules pulled the jeep to a stop in front of her town house, Sam got out immediately and went to the back to retrieve the pumpkin for Jules. Even though he was still feeling like complete and utter shit, he could still be a gentleman for girl. Jules opened the door for him and the two of them walked into the kitchen, Sam placed it on the table.

"Thanks babe." Jules gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They lingered around the kitchen for a few moments, when finally Sam told Jules that he was going upstairs for the night. "I'm kinda tired tonight, I think I'm going to head up, I'll just catch the game details from Spike tomorrow." Sam said as he started to round the corner.

"Wait Sam!" Jules called out to him.

Sam came back around. "Yeah?"

Jules looked sheepishly at the pumpkin and then back to Sam. A small smile spread across her lips.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to help me carve the pumpkin?"

"Aw Jules, I'm really tired, I just want to-"

"Please Sam, please?"

Something about the tone of her voice caught Sam off guard. It was pleading, almost desperate. Sam was somewhat aware of the fact that he hadn't been very good company for Jules this past week, but she understood, didn't she?

"Okay." Sam gave in and came to sit beside her. They pulled out the bar chairs, and grabbed a black marker and a knife.

"Okay, how do you want to do this? Should we go with scary or cute? Oooh! Maybe we can do a funny face! Sam?"

"However you want is good with me Jules."

Jules pursed her lips, she was going to make Sam enjoy this if it's the last thing she did. "Well I suppose we can decide the design once we finish gutting it." Jules took the knife and carefully cut out a small circle on top of the pumpkin. She laid it on the counter. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hey Sam, this is probably going to make a huge mess, can you grab some old newspapers?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam got up, and when his back was towards her, she reached into the pumpkin and pulled out a handful of stringy, gooey pumpkin guts. She drew her hand back and took her aim, she slowed her breathing, making sure that she would hit her target. This was almost as stressful as loading her rifle. _Almost. _Her sights locked in on the back of his head, his perfect, blond little head. She mentally counted to three, and right on three, she launched her arm forward, the guts flying through the air.

But she regretted it as soon the orange goop left her hand.

"Jules, I-'' _SPLAT!_

Oh dear.

Sam had turned around at the exact moment that the pumpkin guts were about to hit him. They connected with his face, instantly rendering him silent.

Jules couldn't move. _That_ definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

A heavy silence filled the air.

It was a good, long thirty seconds of them standing there, neither one moving. But finally, Sam reached up and pulled the goop off of his face, balling it into his hands. He looked up at Jules, who was still standing there terrified.

But Jules was shocked when a smile cracked on his face. She really should have anticipated what was coming next.

Sam shot the goo at her full force, laughing hysterically as it splattered all over her.

A war had just begun.

Jules and Sam ran for the pumpkin at the same time, banging into each other in do so. But Jules' small hands made it into the pumpkin first, pulling out a fist full, she smeared it all over Sam's face and into his hair, turning his short golden locks to a sticky orange-ish colour.

Zero to one for Callaghan.

But this victory was short lived as Sam grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into him; he stuffed his hand into the pumpkin and then shoved the gooey contents down her shirt. It was… _cold,_ to say the least. She let out a small shriek, adding even more pleasure to his victory.

Jules wiggled out of his arms, pulling her shirt over her head in an attempt to get the guts off of her. They clung to her tanned skin, all over her flat stomach and in her bra. Sam roared at the sight of his shirtless girlfriend.

Jules gave him a death glare. "You have NO clue how disgusting this feels!"

Sam walked over to her, and started to help her de-gut herself. But Jules was quick; she darted past him and gathered more goo, this time dumping it down the back of _his _shirt. She watched him squirm now, pleased with herself as his shirt also came off.

The next half an hour included a full on pumpkin gut war. They took no pity on each other, squishing the sticky solution wherever they could manage on one another. By the end of the night Jules' kitchen looked like something from a horror movie.

Sam and Jules laid on the cool kitchen floor, tangled in goo and one another. Laughing uncontrollably.

Jules looked over at Sam, and for the first time in eight days, she saw those baby blue eyes shine, just how she loved.

"Sam?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Be happy, please?"

Sam fixed his eyes on Jules, mouth hanging open a little bit at the question that just came out almost childishly. Sam then realized all the torture that he must have put his beloved girlfriend through over the past week.

"I'm so sorry Jules." They sat up now, still tangled in each other's gooey embrace. "I know I've been difficult, but I-''

"No Sam, I understand, what you had to do was awful, but I just want you to know that I will always be here to talk."

"I do know Jules. Thank you, for everything that you've done for me. I honestly don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Ya know, its funny Sam, sometimes I wonder that same thing about myself." Sam kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, Sam chuckled.

"What?" Jules asked.

"When did we become such saps?" Jules laughed along with him.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you Jules."

**A/N- Reviews? :)**


	12. stories in December

**A/N- Why hello everyone! I have for you all another one shot. And I shall warn you, there is lots of fluff! You've been warned! **

**I do not own any of these characters, and I'm making absolutely no money off of this.**

"It's gigantic."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Really Jules, it's not that bad."

"Sam it looks like my face had a play date with a concrete building, and they got into a fight. Guess who won?"

Sam chuckled lightly as he tucked his fiancé in closer to his warm body, both of them swaddled in their bed sheets. "Sweetheart, you are beautiful. No bruise, however big it is, is going to change that."

"But Sam, it looks so stupid."

Sam smiled to himself; he'd never known Jules to be this self conscious. "Okay Jules, you've got me a little confused here. Any wound you have ever received, you've taken with great pride, a reminder of how you survived. So what's so different with this one? It's just a small bruise." Sam admitted to her, lightly stroking the bluish-purple bruise that was slowing starting to form right around her lower left jaw.

Jules sighed and rolled out of Sam's protective embrace so that she was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't just a bruise; it was a bruise that kept reminding her over and over and over again of how it even got there in the first place.

Sam tried not to be hurt by her action. "Hey Jules, come on, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jules gave him a small smile and reached her hand up to caress his rough cheek. "You didn't Sam, I guess I'm just embarrassed and being oversensitive…." She left her comment hanging.

Sam snorted. "Embarrassed of what? Jules you took down a guy that was twice _my_ size singlehandedly, he had a knife and you had your bare hands. None of us are still exactly sure of how you did it. I would have done anything to see it." He gave her a wink.

The Team had been called to respond to a domestic violence call while they were on patrol. Spike, Leah, Sam and Jules arrived first and Sergeant Parker gave them the 'all clear' to do a sweep of the house. The four of them broke off separately to search for the man and woman. Sam took the basement while Spike and Leah took the middle floor. That left Jules to clear the upstairs. Jules had just stepped inside the last room of the upper part of the house when the man came out from behind the door and jumped her. But dealing with the man, that was the easy part.

"Yeah but Sam, you're forgetting to mention how I _actually_ got the bruise."

Sam chuckled as he rolled himself on top of Jules, ever so mindful to keep his full weight off of her. "Honestly Jules, I think that is the best part." He dipped his head down to peck her lips.

"SAM! It definitely is not the best part. It's embarrassing as hell. I mean, how could I have not seen _her!?_ She literally came out of nowhere!" Jules huffed. "I swear to God Sam, I was finally getting 500 pound Bozo under control when she comes flying into the room, screeching at me to 'get off of her man." What the hell?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how pissed Jules was at the whole situation.

"She freakin' clocked me in the jaw before I even noticed her! I swear her abusive hubby was easier to control than she was."

Jules lightly slapped Sam on the chest. "Stop laughing, it wasn't funny! It was actually like the bitch fight of the century!"

"Oh God Jules, how I wish I could have been there!"

Jules smiled a little at Sam, even though he found her painful situation funny, she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Yeah, well you guys should have seen your faces when you all came running to the room! It was priceless!" Jules laughed.

"I can only imagine because we sure as hell didn't expect to see 500 pound Bozo, as you put it, to be cuffed and on the ground while you were in the middle of fighting off Crazy Pants." They shared another laugh, but when it died down, Sam could sense something was still troubling his lover.

"Is there something else Jules?" All hints of kidding around long gone.

Jules hesitated before answering.

"What's wrong Babe?" Sam pushed a little further.

"It's just that, well, I was kind of hoping to stay wound free for at least the next week." Realization dawned on Sam. "Ya know, for the wedding?" Her voice grew quiet.

_So that's what she's worried about._ Thought Sam. _Being a little banged up for our wedding in four days. _

Before Sam could bless her with his reassuring words, he thought of an idea. "Stay here Jules; I'll be back in two seconds." With that said Sam hopped out of bed and practically ran to the master washroom, attached to the bedroom. He picked up his hoodie and slid it on over his bare chest; he also grabbed another of his for Jules. But before he returned to the bed, he left the bedroom all together and went to the linen closet. He opened the doors and pulled out the fluffiest blanket he could find, a birthday gift from Natalie.

When he returned to their bedroom, Jules sat up in bed and gave his a questioning look.

"Put this on!" Sam told her as he tossed the hoodie to her.

Jules did as she was told and slid the oversized sweatshirt over her slim body, only in time to see Sam tossing a pair of fuzzy socks her way.

"Put these on too."

"Um… Are we going somewhere?"

Sam gave her his boyish grin but said nothing. When Sam also had on a thick pair of socks, he walked over to the bed and spread the blanket across his arms. Much to Jules' surprise, he reached down and scoped her up; tucking the blanket in around her to make sure she was all snuggled. He looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jules returned the kiss but gave him another questioning look.

"You trust me right?"

"You know I do Sam."

"Okay then. Let's go!" Sam carried her down the stairs and to the back door. He very carefully lifted one knee up and rested Jules' backside on it; he balanced the rest of her weight in his one arm as he opened the glass door that led to the patio. The cool, crisp air surrounded them, seeing as it was the beginning of December.

He walked them over to the patio swing, its canopy was removed for the winter but Jules and Sam had decided to keep the cushions on it, as no snow had fallen yet. He sat down, with Jules on top of him. He lightly kicked the ground and set the swing in motion. He remained silent.

"Sam…?"

"Mhmm?"

Jules giggled lightly. "Are you going to tell me what we are doing in the backyard, in the middle of the night, in December?"

Sam grinned down at her. "I was waiting for you to ask."

"Yeah, I got that." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to tell you a story."

"Okay, what about?"

"You'll see."

Jules nodded her head, urging him to continue.

"Okay, we're going back about six years ago, when I was on Tour in Afghanistan. I had only been there for seven months and right around this certain time, it was a really big deal. The General was coming down to our Army Base, just to check in on things. Now me, being the Master Corporal that I was, had to have everything perfect."

Jules laughed at him. "So full of yourself there Sammy." She winked at him to let him know she was only teasing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, I had everything ready for the General's critical eyes, I made sure everyone had on their cleanest uniforms and were freshly showered and shaven. And we were trying our hardest to stay somewhat wound free. You see, in the Army, we kind of have this thing where the Unit with the least amount of injured soldiers is the 'top dog' and of course I wanted to impress my dad."

Jules laughed. "I think I know where this is going…"

Sam just smiled and continued with his story. "So everything was ready, and it was a day before he was scheduled to come. I had my back to the Camp and I was talking with one of my buddies. Really Jules, I should have seen it coming, I mean, all the guys in my Unit thought I was just over reacting to the General coming, so they thought it would be funny to chuck a mud ball at the back of my head. Just so that they could mess up my uniform and hair, which they were all jealous of." He told her with a wink.

"They didn't plan on messing up anything else because they all knew how hard I worked to get everything just right, so they figured they'd just mess _me_ up! What they didn't account for was the fist sized rock that was hidden in the mud when they whirled the mud ball square at my head."

He rubbed Jules arms when he felt her wince at the mention of something bad happening to him.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Sam chuckled at the memory. "The sons of bitches knocked me out cold." Jules laughed along with him. "And then when I woke up like an hour later, I was ready to kill the bastards."

"So I guess it left a mark?"

Sam snorted. "That's one way to say it. All of the blood rushed to my eyes, so I had two completely black eyes for the next week and a half!"

"So I suppose you were the only one who was injured when the General came?"

"Yep."

"How'd he take it? _His_ son out of the whole unit was the only one injured, and to make it even better, he looked like a raccoon!" Jules teased.

Sam laughed again, glad that he had taken her mind off of her own bruise. "Well, when he saw me, he simply shook his head and asked me what else he should have expected. Needless to say he was pretty impressed with the rest of the Unit. That I had whipped into shape of course!" He winked at her once more.

Jules laughed. "That was a good story. But I feel like it had a purpose."

"Why, whatever do you mean Julianna dearest?"

Jules slapped his chest again, a habit that came to her easily.

"Jules, you know that on our wedding day, you are going to be the most beautiful woman in the whole city, no, actually in the whole world. I wouldn't care if that concrete wall had a fight with your whole entire body! I'd still be totally, one hundred percent ready to say 'I do', and babe, nothing's gonna change that. Okay?"

Jules looked deep into Sam's baby blue eyes. She slowly nodded her head 'yes'.

"I love you so much Sam, words can't even describe it."

Sam leaned his forehead against her. "I love you too Babe, more than you'll ever know. I can't wait until you are my wife."

"And I can't wait until you are my husband."

They sat in silence for quite some time, but when a shiver ran down Jules' spine, Sam picked her up and carried her back inside. Four days, only four little days until they would belong to each other forever.

**A/N- So yeah, lots of fluff, and yes, I'm aware the ending was very cheesy, but cheese can be good right? Review!**


	13. Stories in July

**A/N- Hello! So, this is really, really short and has absolutely no point. Like none at all. This is simply a product of boredom. Enjoy!**

The sun was finally setting after a long, hot summer day, leaving the evening sky a mixture of red, pink, blue and yellow. Sam Braddock sat, stretched out on the outdoor recliner on the patio of his lover, Jules Callaghan's, house. He relaxed, waiting for Jules to join him.

He wasn't kept waiting very long.

He sighed contently as he felt soft hands circle his shoulders from behind.

"Hey Beautiful." He said, gently capturing her petit hands with his much larger ones. He pulled her around the chair, and guided her to lie on top of him. She'd just had her shower and smelled like strawberries. Her damp hair and soft skin was enough to drive him insane.

Jules smiled at her new position on the chair. "Hey." She said back, only in a whisper, as she was enjoying the moment.

Sam rubbed her bare arms with his hands. "The sky is beautiful." He commented.

"I know, I love summer so much. It's hands down my favorite season."

"Really? For some reason I always pegged you as a winter kind of gal."

Jules laughed. "No way, I had enough of winter growing up in Alberta. Believe it or not, winter was the one season that my brothers were 'free' of me. They would always take off skiing or skating or whatever and I would stay at home. Had a lot of hot dates with the fireplace, a good book and a steaming mug of hot chocolate."

Sam chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms out of habit. "Well as much fun as those 'hot dates' sound, did you ever even try skating or sledding or anything at all?"

"Sure, when I was really young I was outside all the time."

"So what changed?"

Jules laughed again. "It's really a pathetic story."

"Well you've got my attention."

"Alright, I'll tell you only because I know that you won't drop the subject until I tell you."

Sam pecked her temple. "You know me so well."

"Anyways, to make this incredibly long story short, me and Jacob and Collin- those are the two youngest boys," She informed him. "Were going out sledding and there was this incredible hill, the one that everyone went to. But it had a pond at the bottom and mom and dad would drill it in our heads every single time we went, that we had to be careful of the pond. Obviously we never paid any attention to their warnings because there were always so many people there."

"Pretty sure I know where this is going." Sam chuckled, earning a glare from Jules. "But please, continue."

"SO, this particular day that we decided to go, it was rather mild out so mom and dad's warnings were even more forceful than ever before. But me, Jacob and Collin were determined to go so we trudged all through the woods, snow pants and all and when we finally got to the hill, Collin and Jacob realized that it was a warmer day than what we had originally thought. They decided that because I was the youngest, I should go first, to test the ice."

"And you fell for that?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. They fed me some story about how it was an honor to go down the hill first, how there was no way the ice would break and all that crap. I still wasn't buying it though, so finally they brought out their best trick."

"Let me guess, they said something along the lines about how you're too scared to do it. So naturally, you had to prove them wrong."

Jules laughed again. "Yeah, something along the lines of that."

"So what ended up happening?"

"Well, I went down and everything was going fine until I hit the ice, well really, it was just slush."

"So you fell into the water?"

"Yup, although it wasn't very deep. I was only six and the water was only up to just below my shoulders."

"What'd your brothers do?"

"They came running, typically they'd be laughing their asses off, but they knew how much shit they'd be in with my parents. After all, I was their responsibility for the day. So once they got to me, they yanked me out and begged me not to tell mom and dad."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Did you ever tell them?"

"Oh hell yeah. As soon as we got home. I even said that they pushed me down just so that I wouldn't get In trouble for buying into their trick." Jules laughed along with Sam.

"That really shouldn't surprise me! I bet Collin and Jacob were pissed at you."

"Ya know, they weren't actually. I'm pretty sure it was because they knew that they had no right to be after they'd almost killed me."

"Wild times on the Callaghan Farm."

"You're telling me."

**A/N- See? Absolutely no point. But I would love to know what you all thought about it! Also, if any of you have any one shot ideas that you want me to do, just PM me or drop it in a review. I won't be able to do all of them, but I shall definitely try, and you will be given credit for the idea! That is all.**


End file.
